


gone for a day

by Medusa (sadistic_despair)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistic_despair/pseuds/Medusa
Summary: The exchange student left, and Asmodeus and Satan decided to go into the student's room to look for something. They didn't expect to find what did they.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	gone for a day

Asmodeus noticed that something was off about Sarai when she left off on her outing with one of the brothers. 

He didn’t know exactly what it was, but Sarai felt different. The girl in question normally had an aura that seemed to surround her wherever she went, yet this time when he saw her off, it wasn’t there. 

As if it was never a part of her to begin with. 

So he decided to sneak into Sarai’s room. Along with Satan, who also noted the lack of a presence that Sarai seemed to emit

So this brings us to the current predicament of the two brothers. 

A fox in the room. 

“Aw, how cute!” Asmodeus cooed at the creature, petting its silver fur. 

“It’s a fox, Asmo,” Satan deadpanned, though he was crouching to the fox’s level. 

The fox in question was a silver fox and was enjoying Asmodeus petting its fur. It was quiet, though it seemed happy with the attention it was receiving. 

“Yes, but feel its fur! It’s soooo soft,” Asmodeus replied. 

“Sarai shouldn’t have a fox here, I wonder how long she had it for,” Satan pondered out loud. 

“Oh, I’ve been around Sarai for about six years,” a voice answered. 

It was the fox. 

Asmodeus and Satan became quiet, staring at the fox itself. 

“You talk? Do you have a name?” Asmodeus first asked it, overjoyed at the fact that the creature could talk. 

“Oh yes, the name is Zorra.”

“Why are you here?” Satan then asked. 

“To protect Sarai, yes, yes. I am her protector, but today she is with someone who will surely protect her. I have no worries today, so I am taking a break, yes.”

Silence once again filled the room. 

Asmodeus picked up the creature, holding it up in the air, though as soon as he did, the creature turned into a dark and heavy cloud. 

The cloud became bigger, though it maintained its position within Asmodeus’ hands, the demon now expressionless at the event that was happening before him. 

The cloud took form, finally choosing a humanoid shape, then becoming it. Instead of a dark cloud in his hands, it was now a woman. 

A naked woman. 

Asmodeus had to shift his hold on Zorra to support the new weight, now holding them close, feeling Zorra’s warmth through the school fabrics. 

“What are you?” Satan asked, now somewhat suspicious. Sure, there were many demons who could shapeshift, though no demon dared to enter the House of Lamentation. Zorra wasn’t a student either. Though, he doubts that Zorra belonged to Devildom. 

There was an air about her- the ‘demon’ was pure. 

Perhaps not as pure as the angels that were sent here, but more pure than the average demon. 

Then there was the aura- the same one that Sarai usually had. 

Zorra faced Satan, her yellow eyes seeming to stare down the demon, as if she was fighting for dominance- to show that she was stronger. 

“I’m a guardian demon,” she spoke, then turning her face to face the lustful demon, who has been quiet for the past few moments. 

Asmodeus had his eyes closed, his grip on Zorra tight- but not too tight to make her uncomfortable, seeming to enjoy the warmth. 

He didn’t want to admit it, but the warmth felt unlike any other he has felt before. The warmth was that- warmth. It wasn’t heat or desire- no, it was warmth. He couldn’t describe it himself, but he enjoyed the feeling. It was something he hasn’t felt in a long time. Something that reminded him of Lilith. 

“Can you put me down?” Zorra asked Asmodeus, continuing with, “I would like to wear clothes.”

“Oh? But you can stay here in my arms just the way you are,” Asmodeus replied.   
Zorra glared at the pretty blonde. 

“Ugh, fine, but don’t be shy to ask for more,” he winked, letting go of the fox shifter. She walked away, off to look for appropriate attire. 

“Amso, can you not? At least, not now?” Satan told him. He was used to his brother’s antics and the like, though he wanted to focus on Zorra. She was an outsider, yet it was obvious that she was connected some way to Sarai. He wanted to know more, who was this person to Sarai, what are her intentions and could she help him annoy Lucifer. 

It became quiet, the only sound being the sound of clothes shuffling. A few minutes passed before the woman came out again, though now fully clothed in a black sleeveless turtleneck that was tucked into jean shorts, donning brown suspenders as well as black knee high socks and brown boots to match. Overall, it was quite simple, at least, Zorra thought so. 

“You couldn’t find anything else to wear?” Asmodeus asked her, his face judging the amount of black that the woman wore. 

Zorra glared at Asmodeus, the latter putting his arms up in surrender. 

“Let’s talk elsewhere,” Satan said, “I rather not have anyone find out that we were in Sarai’s room without permission or reason.”

“Where though?” Asmodeus asked. 

\------

Everyone sat in the semi-crowded cafeteria. Zorra now wore one of Saria’s school jackets, though it was small for her to wear, so she didn’t bother on actually wearing it- instead wearing it like a cape. It was enough to conceal the fact that she wasn’t a student. 

“So, first question, what are you?” Satan asked. 

“I’d call myself a guardian demon,” Zorra replied. 

“How long have you known Sarai?” Asmodeus asked in turn. 

“Six years- ever since she was twelve,” came the answer. 

It went on like that for the next half hour. Both Satan and Asmodeus learned quite a bit about Zorra. 

It seemed like Zorra became a sort of sister figure to Sarai after an event that happened in both of their lives. Zorra herself was only four years older than Sarai, Zorra being about 22, which meant that the demon was a rather young demon. Though the most surprising, or perhaps the least surprising, was the fact that the two were related. 

The question as to how was answered with:

Polygamy

After all the questioning, it became late. Zorra voiced concern about her cousin’s wellbeing, though Asmodeus assured her that Sarai would be safe, Satan agreeing with his brother. Zorra didn’t seem satisfied with the answer, but accepted it nonetheless. 

Asmodeus was the first to leave, stating how he needed to do his nighttime routine to stay beautiful, leaving Satan with the fox shifter. 

“So what now?” Zorra asked him. 

“Well, Sarai won’t be back for a few days-”

“She won’t be back for how long now?” 

“A few days, why? She didn’t tell you?”

The woman shook her head no. He saw her face twist into anger, then acceptance, then into something… more sinister. 

“What are you going to do?” He asked cautiously. He didn’t know about the extent of Zorra’s powers, though it would be fun to witness just how powerful she could be. It could prove to be useful for later use. 

“Oh, just a little something. Nothing too… drastic,” she grinned from ear to ear, showing off her sharp canines, “Just a little magic to punish her, is all. She lied, so she must face the consequences.”

“Is that so?” 

Zorra nodded eagerly, perhaps too eagerly. 

“May I see?” 

“Sure.”

\--------

It has been three days since Saria last visited her humble abode that is her room. 

The moment she stepped into her room, the blood drained from her dark face, giving the impression that it was ghostly pale. Lucifer stood next to her, raising a brow at the exchange student’s facial expression. 

It wasn’t until he took a peek of the girl’s room did he realize why Sarai was pale as a blank sheet of paper. 

The entire room was now Hello Kitty themed. 

“What in the world,” Lucifer muttered. He turned to look at the exchange student, who was stiff as a board. He waved a hand in front of her face, breaking her out of the trance like state. 

“Sarai, do you have any idea who would do this?” He asked her, his voice strong and harsh, ready to punish one of his brothers for such actions. 

Sarai didn’t say anything, choosing to remain quiet. 

At least, until Satan walked by. 

Lucifer called out to the blonde, having him walk over to analyze the damage. 

“Satan, do you know anyone who could do this?” Lucifer asked, hoping that the Avatar of Wrath would cooperate with him just this one time. 

“Ah, I do. But I’m under oath to not tell,” Satan stated, “She asked me to tell you, Sarai, that you shouldn’t do that again.”

“Wait, you do-” 

Before Lucifer could finish his sentence, Satan had already left. Sarai seemed to be in a much worse state than before. 

“Sarai, what did he mean?” The prideful demon asked. 

“Ah, well, I rather not say,” she whispered, “but it’s certainly not one of the brothers.”

“Perhaps so, but-”

“It’s a personal problem, I’ll deal with it somehow.”

Lucifer sighed, “Well, if there is anything that you need help with, don’t be afraid to ask for assistance.”

The formal demon then left, leaving Sarai to the Hello Kitty room. 

Sarai entered, dropping off her bag near her couch, when she noticed a small note written in cursive on top of her nightstand.

“You’ll be without my aid for a month. Good luck.” 

Sarai dropped down to her knees, rereading the note again. It took a few minutes before she actually processed what it meant, Sarai then bolting out the door, running towards Satan’s direction. 

Sarai hoped she could get Zorra back, she couldn’t live without the fox shifter- she was her only source of flan.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom, I hope it was good : D
> 
> advice would be nice! thank you for reading.


End file.
